


Study Buddy

by SupremeMotherHen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMotherHen/pseuds/SupremeMotherHen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla does the unthinkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddy

"You going to stand there all day, sweetie?" Carmilla didn't spare the girl a glance. Her eyes bounced between the slew of books on her bed, back to the laptop in front of her. 

Laura had been stock-still since she opened the door to their room. Carmilla was on her bed, with philosophy books littered about her bed, and what looked to be a half written essay on her computer screen. This was the very first time Laura had seen Carmilla even make an attempt at doing her schoolwork. The visual was shocking to say the least. It was also kind of sexy. There was something about a girl with her hair in a messy bun, glasses perched on the edge of her nose and a pen hanging out of her mouth that did  _things_  to Laura.

"And you're still standing there." This time, Carmilla did look her way. She reclined against her pillows and pushed her glasses up. "Can I help you with something?"

"No. Yes. I mean I just...because actual books and Microsoft." 

"Please tell me you didn't eat the mashed potatoes in the mess hall."

"Why? What do you know?" Laura questioned. She finally regained her motor skills and crossed the threshold of their room, closing the door behind her.

"Some kid ate them last week and his tongue tripled in size. It was pretty impressive but he was mumbling and spitting all over the place."

Laura put her backpack on the floor, near her desk and perched in her computer chair. "I didn't hear anything about that." 

"Of course you didn't, cutie." Carmilla chuckled in that way that she always did when Laura was being cute or naive or a mix of the two.

"I don't know everything that goes on around here. You can stop being condescending for two seconds." Laura huffed before a look of disgust crossed her features. "I did here about a group of guys that stuffed handfuls of mashed potatoes in their pants. Ew."

"Yeah, I heard they swelled up like balloons and had to be taken to the hospital to get their junk drained." Carmilla unabashedly laughed this time. "Totally wish I could have seen that."

"Speaking of junk draining, what are you doing?"

"That's possibly the worst segue I've ever heard, buttercup, and I've lived through every televised New Year's countdown." 

"Stop being difficult, Carmilla!"

"I'm writing an essay. What the  hell does it look like?"

"Why?"

"Why don't you go ask my professor?"

"Carmilla!"

"Fine! I'm trying to get my mother to talk to me."

Laura certainly wasn't expecting that answer. "I don't understand."

"You should be used to the feeling."

"You're trying to hurt me with your words again, but I have seen your mushy center, I am not afraid."

"I'll show you my mushy center alright." Carmilla waited for the blush that was sure to come.

Laura turned to face her computer. "That's not what I meant and you know it." She didn't move fast enough for Carmilla to miss her red cheeks and pout.

"How is you acting like a decent student going to lure your mother out?"

"I figured that if I do something so out of character, it'll force her to speak to me. I wen to the library last night and studied for three hours in front of a camera. Tomorrow I'll be going to the pep-rally." Placing the stack of pillows behind her back, Carmilla resumed her essay.

"And you're not paying someone else to do it for you?"

"I have my standards. There is no way I'd trust any of you infants with my academics.  Besides, Mother would know." 

"Oh. Well, if you need any help..." Laura trailed off. She wasn't sure how to offer academic help to a centuries old vampire.

"I'll manage, sweetpea."

"Okay." 

The two sat in silence while they each put the finishing touches on their essays. In that time, they shared the new pack of cookies Laura bought on her way to the room. Ruffling of pages and clicking of keyboards filled the space. Laura couldn't help glancing over to Carmilla's side of the room every few minutes. The sight was strange to say the least. It was even more strange that they weren't the least bit uncomfortable.It felt like they had done had done this a million times before.

Laura was the first to break their silence. "So, I was planning on going to the pep-rally too."

"Good for you."

"Do you want to go together?"

"Not really. Especially not after last time."

"I'm really sorry about that."

"You told me that already."

Laura set her computer to hibernate and collected her purse. "Well,I'm going to go meet Perry and Danny for dinner.I'd ask you to join but-"

"You think I'll attack someone?" 

"A little." 

"Yeah. Probably." Carmilla gifted her with one of those brilliant smiles she made when she forgot to be angry at everything. 

"See you later?" Laura really did want to see her later. Coming back home to Carmilla made her feel things she would analyze after their impending doom. 

"I actually forgot how much effort these things took, so you most likely will."

"Okay."

"Send curly top and the Jolly green giant my regards."

"You're so rude."

"Yep."

If you ask Laura, she will tell you that she definitely did not spend her entire dinner wondering what Carmilla was doing and if she managed to finish her essay. She especially did not think about Carmilla's outfit and how much hotter she'd be if she switched out of the jeans to low hanging sweats. Nope. Those thoughts never crossed her mind.


End file.
